


Rise

by KrispyTable27



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispyTable27/pseuds/KrispyTable27
Summary: Jordan was the younger sister to Heda Lexa. She was tough, but not as tough as her older sister. She was also curious, but she was smart, so if she wondered off, she knew where she was going.Skaikru have been here for a while and have been causing trouble and reeking havoc.Jordan decides to explore the forest and see these 'Sky people'. As she had been away for a very long time, and her curiosity was building.But what she doesn't realise, is how crucial that moment is.'The moment' that she met Raven Reyes."What are you?""M-My name is Raven and I-I'm a Mechanic."
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, GirlxGirl - Relationship, Raven/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: the 100





	1. I - What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Wattpad but it was too trash and cringe so I decided to put it here and rewrite it on Wattpad.

I stood next to my sister Lexa as we observed the nightblood's train.

I had just returned after almost a year of travelling. I'd been back for awhile now, and been training the nightblood's ever since.

Two nightblood's were sparring against each other, when one was knocked down, signalling that he had won.

He smirked as if to taught his fallen opponent.

He then whispered something that I couldn't hear, but whatever it was, it triggered the fallen boy and he striked the taunting boy.

I lunged forward in between the two of them.

"Hod op!"I yelled.  
(Stop!)

"Em taunted ai!" The little boy screamed.  
(He taunted me!)

"I did nothing of the sort!" The older boy snarled.

"Hod op em! Gon we!" I yelled at them.  
(Stop it! Go!)

They simply obeyed and went back to the other nightblood's.

I glared at the two of them, and then approached my sister.

"Sorry Heda, they must be restless today." I softly spoke to my sister, slightly bowing my head.

"It's all right." She spoke with a slight smile.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have been so lenient with training." I snarled to myself.

"Hey!" My sister said, while holding my shoulders. "Don't be so hard on yourself." She said, rubbing my shoulder. "Hey, why don't you go rest, I can handle things here." She added.

I looked up at her.

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm sure. Gon we sis." She cut me off.  
(Go sister)

I smiled and walked outside.

I felt the cool breeze against my face and inhaled.

What I really wanted to do was to check the forest, mostly because of recent events that's where Skaikru was.

Recently our grounders have been feuding with them, starting fights and killing each other. Well, that's what Lexa had told me. Plus, before I fully returned home, I caught a glimpse of it myself.

According to Lexa, We've lost many of our best warriors since these 'Sky People' came here. And Lexa has been trying to make peace with them. Tried. I think she's grown frustrated with them.

I'd been there when the sky boy was burnt. That was the day I'd returned. I was also there when Augustus was strung up and cut, then killed by my sister, Lexa.

All I heard is that Lexa had somehow made peace with the sky people.

I looked towards the path that enters the forest, then looked around to see if anyone was watching me. I then stepped out onto the path that led to the forest. When I followed it—for who knows how long—I saw someone. A girl.

"Go for a walk they said. It'll be fun they said." She spoke.I quickly hid behind a tree.

I could see her perfectly. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and smooth tan skin and her eyes were the perfect shade of brown.

Wow I thought.

She was beautiful.

"Ugggh." She was agitated. I chuckled slightly at her. She then froze. "Who's there?" She called.

I saw a panther slowly creep behind the girl, it was slowly taking steps towards her. I then ran towards her. When she turned and saw the panther, she gasped. I then quickly grabbed the girl and pushed her away from the panther.

I clutched my knife from the side of my belt and when the animal ran at me, I threw the knife right in between its eyes, instantly killing the animal.

Something inside me hurt as I killed the animal. Guilt. I've never felt like that before. I bent down and petted the dead animal, it's fur was soft.

"Sorry." I whispered in the dead animals ear.

I pulled the knife out of its forehead and cleaned it on the fur of the animal, then put the knife back in its holster.

I turned and saw the girl on the ground clutching her leg.

I ran and bent beside her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." She said looking at her leg then at me.

I looked at the leg she was clutching. It had something around it, like to help keep it together or something. I titled my head, confused at what it was.

The girl was looking at me as I turned to look at her again. I leaned closer to her. I heard her breath hitch.

"What are you?" I whispered.


	2. II - I'm Not Gonna Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from last chapter. Jordan asks Raven what she is and she answers.

Ravens POV.

"What are you?" She asked me.

She was really close to me.

I noticed her eyes and how they were a mix of blue and green, and the braids on the right side of her head.

She was really pretty.

I almost forgot that she asked me a question.

"M-My name is Raven and I-I'm a Mechanic." I stuttered out.

She smiled. "A Mechanic?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." I said with the corner of my mouth slowly curling upward.

"You don't really seem like the Mechanic type." She said.

"Well, you don't seem like the intimidating type but yet, here we are."

I felt my body loosen under her gaze.

"Do I intimidate you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"So far, yes." I responded.

"How do I intimidate you?" She asks, her eyes piercing into mine.

I couldn't really answer that question, not honestly anyway.

So I just gazed into her eyes.

I know that it was so awkward between us right now but I didn't mind, I mean who would? She's so beautiful. No one would argue if they had to be put in this situation.

But then I remembered about the 'grounders'. Is she a 'grounder'?

At the thought, I pushed her back and she fell on her back.

I tried to get up by using the tree to regain my balance.

By then, she had already noticed.

I started to run, but it was hard to with my leg.

She started to come after me.

I was scared. Was she trying to kill me?!

I looked behind me for a split second and I wish I hadn't, I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over a branch.

She skidded to a halt and bent down towards me again.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled.

She put her hands up.

She bent down on her knees.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She said coming closer.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled while wriggling backwards.

She looked like she was about to say something but someone called from behind us.

"RAVEN!" Someone yelled.

I looked behind me but when I looked back, the girl was gone.

But a ring was left where she once was.

She must've dropped it.

I picked it up and observed quickly before putting it in my pocket.

It was a silver & black ring with panther carved into it.

"Raven?" Someone called again.

"Raven! There you are!" Raven turned to see Clarke.

"Clarke." Raven said with a smile.

"What happened? I heard yelling." Clarke questioned.

"It was just a uh-um a bug." Raven replied.

"A bug?"

"Yes." Raven answered.

Clarke raised her eyebrow.

"What? It was a pretty scary looking bug ok? Don't come crying to me if you get attacked by one." Raven said getting up from the dirty ground, and walking away.

Clarke then looked around to see if anyone was there, Clarke knew it wasn't a bug. Then again, you never know...


	3. III - I Think You Dropped This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven returns Jordan's ring back to her, but it doesn't come for free...

Jordan's POV.

I met a girl in the forest, I believe that she was one of the 'sky people'. She looked beautiful, with her brown hair and tan skin. I wish that she had not been so scared of me. I wanted to know more about her. All I know is that she is a mechanic and has beautiful brown eyes. I wish to gaze into them once again, and stare at her plump lips, and maybe kiss them, and hold her in my arms, as we kiss and do all the other things lovers do...

"Jordan!"

My journal writing was interrupted by my door opening.

An older nightblood entered.

"Yes, Benji?" I asked, closing my journal.

"A girl from sky crew has arrived." He explained, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"And?" I asked, standing and placing my journal on the table.

"Sh-She-

"She what, Benji?" I asked, getting closer to him.

"She has your ring." He finished.

My eyes widened.

My ring! I screamed internally.

I looked down to my hand to see that it was missing from my middle finger.

"I didn't even know that it was missing." I said quietly.

"What would like us to do?" Benji asked.

I raised my head.

"Send her in." I said, Benji nodding in response.

Moments later, I stood in my room, which was illuminated with candles.

Benji entered once again.

"Em ste hir Jordan." Benji said as he entered.  
(She is here Jordan)

He gestured for her to enter.

"Yu May bants nau, Benji." I said, still with my back turned.  
(You May leave now, Benji)

"Jordan-

I turned around slowly.

Benji still didn't take the hint.

"Gon we Benji." I said, nodding my head.  
(Go Benji)

He then nodded back, and took one last glance at the girl before leaving.

I looked at the girl.

"Raven the mechanic." I smiled.

"That's me." She smiled.

"So, you said you had something of mine?" I inquired.

"Oh right, yes, I did." She said.

"And?" I questioned.

"Well, if I do give whatever you dropped back, what am I gonna get in return?" Raven asked.

"Whatever your heart desires.." I said with a little smirk, eying the girl.

She reached into her pocket and opened her hand in front of me to reveal my ring.

I went to retrieve it, but she snatched it back.

"I want your protection." She then said.

"What?" I asked.

"In return for the ring, I want your protection." She explained.

"That's all? Nothing else?" I asked.

"Yes, why? Had something else in mind?" Raven then asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stepped a little closer.

"Oh, I had many things in mind." I said, winking at the end.


	4. IV - What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan pays the price for her ring...

Ravens POV

"Oh i had many things in mind."

Jordan was really close to me now, I could feel her warm breath on my face, it was slowly getting hotter with every breath.

At first I had no idea what to do, but then I brought my hands up on her waist to push her away, but she saw that as an invitation to start kissing my neck.

I accidentally let out a quiet moan.

She stopped kissing my neck and brought hand up to my cheek, bringing her lips slowly to mine.

She kissed me, and on impulse I kissed her back, trying to dominate. She then started to back me up, never letting go of me or my lips. Before I knew it, I was on leaning on her bed post, with her starting to remove my jacket.

I didn't stop her. I didn't want her to stop.

But her door opened very loudly and in stormed someone.

"Jordan I-

She stopped talking once she saw us. It was Lexa.

Jordan scrambled to pick up my jacket, and then she helped me put it on.

"Ai didn't realise yu don someone hir glong op yu." Lexa said, standing awkwardly.  
(I didn't realise you had someone here with you)

"ens okay." Jordan said back, as she helped put my jacket on.

I loved the way that she spoke her language, it sounded so hot.

"I'll chich op yu later." Lexa then said, leaving and shutting the door behind her.  
(I'll talk to you later)

I turned around and looked at Jordan. Gosh she was gorgeous, with her piercing blue eyes and her flaming hair. She has this kind of masculine look about her, that's something I really like about her.

As I look at her, I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes, they were so blue and bright, I swear I could see them sparkle. Before I could stare any longer, she kissed me. She then licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. But I pushed back slightly.

"I have to go." I say, regretfully.

She held onto me, embracing me, and bringing me closer to her.

"Leidon Reivon."

I shuddered at those words, she sounded so hot, with her slightly raspy voice.

"What?" I ask quietly.

She looks me in the eyes and says, "Goodbye Raven."


	5. I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella trash. keep in mind I wrote this when I was 14. I'm 17 now lmao and my work is much better than this cringe.

Jordan's POV.

"Goodbye Raven."

I instantly regretted those words, I didn't want to say goodbye, but when Lexa comes into my room, unannounced, it's normally something serious.

As I look into her brown eyes, she looks back into my blue orbs. She was so beyondly beautiful. Her slightly light brown hair brought into a ponytail, her friendly brown eyes, and attractive tan skin. It was hard not to not fall for her.

As much as I hate to admit it, I really do like this Skai Girl. She just seemed so perfect.

Before I could react, she hugs me.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I've been hugged before and everything, but this felt.. weird.

I hugged her back. I could feel her head move around from my chest to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But I just can't do this. I can't." She whispered.

Before I knew it, she was out the door. And I was left in my room, alone.

I think about what she had said.

I can't?

I couldn't help but wonder why?

Was it because I was a grounder? Or was it because I'm a girl?

My brow knitted in confusion.

I wanted to know why.

No. I needed to know why.

And I intend to go to any means necessary to found out.

———


	6. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan pulls a sneaky to see Raven. low key cute but high key trash.

**Ravens POV.**

"Yo Raven, wanna take a break?" Wick says to me.

"No Wick. I'm fine working." I say back.

"Raven, you really should take a break." He insists, starting to tick me off.

"I said I was fine Wick." I slightly snap back.

"Okay whatever." He rolls his eyes and walks off. Leaving me in peace, fixing the fence.

As I was left alone, I couldn't help but let my mind wander off thinking about Jordan. She was just so damn alluring! With her piercing blue eyes, her dirty orange hair in her braids, her kisses.

"Shit!" I curse, as I accidentally electrocute myself.

I throw my equipment on the floor in frustration. I then start to tear up. I can't even fix this stupid fence. God, I'm so useless.

**Jordan's POV.**

It hurts seeing her like this. All I want to do, is go over there and hold her. But I'm afraid that fence restricts us. But yet, I still persist. I try to get closer to her. Jumping out of my tree quietly, I crawl through by the long grass towards her. As I crawl, I notice there's not many guards. I can only spot 3, all at the front, but nowhere near Raven.I continue to crawl at a slow pace, but quicken when I catch Raven covering her eyes, as she tries to hide the sound of her crying. Just as I reach her, I whisper over to her, " _Raven_."

She looks around but she didn't spot me. I glance left and right, to see if the guards were alert, but they were too busy talking to realise that an _intruder_ was well, intruding. I then slowly start to stand, getting closer to fence when I stood. I accidentally stepped on a crunchy piece of grass, alerting Raven. She gasped, looking scared, but then noticed it was me and then quickly wiped away her tears, before rushing over to the fence, near where I stood.

" _What are you doing here?_ " She whisper-yelled at me.

I stepped closer to her, " _I needed to see you_." I whispered back, getting as close as I could to her. She sighed and dropped her head, her hands now resting on the fence, making me think it was safe.

" _You can't be here, Jordan_." She whispered, avoiding my eyes.

" _Why?_ " I whispered back, placing my hands on the fence cautiously. Raven hesitated to answer, looking behind her, agitated.

"Just go, Jordan." She said in her normal tone, still avoiding my gaze.

"Raven." I said also in my normal tone, placing my hand on hers through the fence. She then looked up at our hands touching.

" _Jordan_." She whispered, her head leaning on the fence, about to say something. I quickly placed my other hand near her face, using my fingers to lift up her chin.

"I'm not going anywhere, Raven."I said seriously, looking at her with my pleading eyes.

And in that moment, when Raven's teary eyes met my intense ones, I felt an emotion that tugged at my heartstrings... _Love_.

_I looked at her with love in my eyes._

———


	7. I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Raven being sneaky sneaky...

****

**Ravens POV.**

"I'm going to get in so much trouble." I said smiling, making the taller girl chuckle beside me. We were currently sitting on my bed, talking about random things. I noticed her hand twitching closer and closer to the edge of her leg, making me instantly smile as I reached for it. "If you wanted to hold my hand, you don't need to be nervous, Jordan." I said, interlocking our fingers together.

"I know." The taller girl admitted. "I was just worried you were gonna freak out or something." She added making me giggle.

"Jordan, you literally made out with me the second time we met. I'm pretty sure hand holding should be easy for us." I humoured, causing the taller girl to smile. Her eyes went to the floor before looking up into my eyes.

"I honestly wouldn't mind doing it again." Jordan said, still smiling.

"Doing what?" I asked, tilting my head with a smile. She licked her top lip before leaning in and placing a kiss against my lips. I immediately blushed before kissing the taller girl back. Her hands then started to make their way to my hips and with a gasp my back was pushed against the bed underneath us. The kiss became more heated and my legs wrapped around Jordan's waist while my hands snaked inside her long locks of dark hair.

Jordan then lowered her body further and started to place kisses around my neck. But as the dominant girl nipped at my neck, a familiar voice was heard.

"Raven?" _Shit_. Bellamy.

I gasped, pushing Jordan off me. She fell to the ground with a quiet thud.

" _You have to hide_!" I whisper yelled down to Jordan. She shook her head and reached up on her knees to caress my cheek. "They'll hurt you." I said, trying to persuade the stubborn girl to hide.

"I don't care." She said in response. "As long as I have you, it'll be alright."

"Well, _I_ care." I argued, my eyebrows furrowing. "And it won't be alright when they throw your head on a spike." I added, desperately needing the girl to either hide or leave before Bellamy sees her.

"Raven, you in here?" Bellamy called out, taking a few steps further into the room.

"Yes, just give me a minute!" I called out in response. " _Now go, I promise I'll find you later_." I whisper yelled for the last time. The taller girl gave me a sad nod before placing a quick peck on my forehead and crawling away under benches loaded with scrap metal and electronics. "What is it, Bellamy?" I asked the shaggy-haired man, acting as if he had walked in on me after taking a nap.

"It's Jasper." Bellamy answered, holding his gun against his chest. "He's gone missing."

Widening my eyes, I shook my head in disbelief. "This is all my fault." I said, looking back up at Bellamy. "If I wasn't so preoccupied on fixing the stupid fence-"

"Raven, this isn't your fault." Bellamy cut in, loosening the grip on his gun and walking closer to me. "Jasper's head has been all over the place lately. You're not to blame for that."

"We have to find him." I said.

"Raven, we've got that under control." Bellamy said in response. "We've already sent out troops to go and patrol the area." He explained, making me take a deep and calm breath in and out.

"Okay well, let me know if you need anything." I said, forcing a no-lipped smile towards the taller man.

"Of course." He said, flashing a no-lip smile of his own before turning and leaving the room. I sighed after I knew he had officially left

"Goddamnit Jasper." I huffed, taking a seat on my bed. "Where are you?"

No matter what rumours people spread about me, they can't take away the fact that when it comes to my friends, I will stop at nothing to help them. I am loyal.

I may be a crippled mechanic but that will never stop me from caring about my friends.

Just like I said to Jordan, _I care_.

<>~<>~<>


	8. I Don't Care

**Jordan's POV.**

I had snuck my way back into the Skaikru base and was cautiously watching my step as I tried to make it back to the room where Raven and I were once before. It had been a few days since then and I had made no contact from Raven. She said she would come find me, but she didn't. So instead, I'm here to find her.

I snuck past many rooms until I came upon the familiar one with a large door. I checked my surroundings one last time before making my way towards it. After opening it just for me to slide through, I hit the ground and crawled my way further into the room.

"Complicated tech, my ass." I heard that familiar voice scoff. I smiled, continuing my crawling until I was a safe distance behind the girl.

"Hi." I then greeted, causing Raven to gasp and turn around in shock.

"Jordan?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you get in here?"

I stepped closer to the girl, slipping my arms around her waist. "I snuck in." I answered, stuffing my face in the crook of her neck.

"Did anybody see you?"

"No." I said, starting to pepper little kisses all around the tanned girls neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." I hummed teasingly against her skin.

"Jordan..." Raven dragged out which immediately caused me to groan and reluctantly pull away from the girl. "We have to be careful about this. You can't sneak in like you did just now. What if you had gotten caught?"

I stubbornly shrugged, "I don't care."

This action suddenly made the previous smile Raven had on her face to completely vanish.

"Oh, so you don't care if you get yourself killed?"

"If it's for you then no," I admitted honestly. "I don't care." I continued to argue. "Didn't I make myself clear when I was here last? I told you that as long—"

"I know what you said," Raven cut in with a harsh tone. "And I'd rather not hear it again."

Raven turned on her heels and went back to what she was previously working on before I had snuck in and interrupted.

"Raven—"

"Don't." She warned as I stepped closer to her. "Just go."

I didn't listen and instead walked over to Ravens bed and sat down on it, watching her from afar as she distracted herself with her work. Raven ignored my presence while I indulged in hers, noticing how every few minutes she would rub at her shoulder. I used this as an opportunity to get close to the girl, as when she went to do it again, I stopped her and instead used my hands to rub at both of her shoulders.

"What are you still doing here?" She sighed out with her eyes closed.

"I'm here because I know you don't want me to leave." I answered. "You're scared because I'm not, of what might happen if your people — _or even mine_ — find out about us."

"That's not true." Raven denied under a quiet breath. "I am scared but it's for a totally different reason."

"What is it?"

Raven turned in my arms now so that she faced me again with her deep brown eyes.

"I'm scared because the feeling I get with you is something I've never felt before." Raven finally admitted, tears threatening to spill. On impulse, I lift a hand to Ravens cheek, wiping the first tear that strayed from her beautiful brown orbs. "I don't know what it is or even how to describe it, but all I know is that I couldn't live another day if you died."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and I looked down, avoiding Ravens gaze as I tried my best to regain my calm composure.

"I have that feeling too."

Our eyes then met again.

Raven reached a hand behind my head and pulled me close enough so that our lips finally made contact. I reciprocated, my hands sliding down Ravens back and then down to her thighs. Raven jumped up into my arms, wrapping her legs securely around me as I blindly led us to the bed, my lips still attached to Ravens.

When my knees hit the bed, I placed Raven down on it before hovering above her, my hands being used to safely secure me. Ravens hands tangled into my hair as I continued to kiss her, my tongue battling hers for dominance.

Just as my hands reached for Ravens shirt, I was suddenly grabbed and thrown away from her.

"Bellamy, no!" Was all I heard before I was punched across the face and then kicked in the stomach. "Stop it!"

"Keep quiet and I won't tell Pike what you were doing with her." This boy who I assumed was Bellamy.

"Just please let her go." Raven pleaded, standing in front of Bellamy. "She's not like the others. She's different."

While the boy is briefly distracted, I stand, looking straight into his eyes.

"I really want to believe that Raven." Bellamy says. "But I can't take that chance."

The man then stalks over to me, a baton that shocked with electricity in his hand. He then hits me with it and I fall to the ground with a scream, seizing in pain.

"No!" Raven screams. "Don't do this, Bellamy! Please!"

Ravens cries are no use, Bellamy ties my hands behind my back before calling for back-up on his radio. When the men arrive, I am taken.

_The last thing I see is a distraught Raven._

<>~<>~<>


	9. I Love Her

**Jordan's POV.**

I was sleeping soundly until a substance that I could only assume was water, was poured over me.  
I gasped for air, my eyes opening to see my attacker.

"Wakey wakey," I see a darker skinned man that I hadn't seen before. He taunts me with a smile and I respond to him with a glare. "If you cooperate with us, we might just let you go, okay?"

I don't reply to man and continue glaring at him, occasionally blinking when needed.

He sighs at this.

"Come on," He says, taking a seat on a chair that he must have brought in with him. "I know you wanna get outta here and see your pretty girlfriend, so cooperate and I'll let you see Raven."

At just the mere sound of her name, I visibly softened, my gaze looking anywhere but at the man.

"What do you want to know?" I give in, knowing it's the only way that I'll ever be able to see Raven again.

The man then smiled.

"We'll start off easy," He told me. "What's your name?"

"Jordan."

"Okay, _Jordan_ ," He starts to say. "What do I need to know about this Commander of yours? Who can tell me how she will retaliate after we killed her army?"

"I'm the Commanders sister," I proudly admit. "No one knows more about her than me."

<>~<>~<>

**Raven's POV.**

I got sick of pacing around the workshop, worried out of my mind of what was happening to Jordan, so I thought I would try and visit her.

But of course, Bellamy spotted me and ran over to immediately stop me.

"Raven—"

"Let me go, Bellamy." I cut him off, trying my best to get past him. He grabs my arm.

"Let her go, Bellamy." I look ahead of me to see Pike and—

"Jordan!" I exclaimed, impulsively running to her so I could hug her. She reciprocated before leaning down and pecking me on the lips. "They let you go?"

She turns to Pike who nods at her in response.

"For now." Jordan answered, flashing a small smile my way. "But I have to go."

Jordan suddenly walks past me, Pike following suit.

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying my best to catch up to her.

"Wait, what?" I stop her by grabbing her wrist. "What do you mean to _have_ to go?"

She looks to Pike again and that's when I know something is up. It was like Jordan had to ask Pike for permission to say anything to me.

"I can't talk about it." Jordan said which immediately confirmed my suspicions. "But I'll be back, okay? Wait for me." She rests a hand on my cheek before pulling me closer and leaving a kiss on my forehead. "Ai hod in yu." She whispered before she turned and walked away without so much as a breath.

A tear left my eye without me knowing as I watched her walk away. I wiped it away when I couldn't see the shadow of Jordan anymore. I turned around, trying my best to not burst out into a fit of tears as I walked back to the workshop.

I wanted to cry because I was scared. I had no idea what Pike was planning with Jordan. For all I know, he could be taking her out into the forest to kill her.

Bellamy of all people tried to talk to me but I shrugged him off. He kept insisting that Jordan was a grounder and they are our enemies.

"You don't get it," I said to him as another tear fell down my cheek. "I love her."

<>~<>~<>


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Jordan's POV.**

I was on the outskirts of Polis, the man known as Pike hidden in the shadows as I made my way back into my home where I would need to dishonour my clan in order to return back to Raven and keep her.

While in captivity, Pike and I came to an agreement where I would lead my sister and all of her best warriors to Arkadia where Pike claimed he would discuss the fate of everyone's people.

Though I did not know the man, I trusted that he knew what he was doing. I know what I was about to do was wrong in so many ways. But I guess love makes you crazy.

"Jordan," My sister greets me as she spots me the courtyard of Polis. I then signal to the men that Pike brought with him and they responded like how they were told, grabbing onto me to get to my sister.

Lexa calls for her warriors and Pikes men take me, making sure my sister is following us.

" _I'm sorry, sister._ " I whisper before I blacked out.

<>~<>~<>

When I wake, the first thing I see is an angry Lexa, her army right beside her while Pike and his soldiers stared them down.

"Let her go!" My sisters yells and I groan which catches her attention. "Are you hurt?" She asked me while taking a step towards me. This caused Pike's men to load their guns and point at Lexa.

"I'm fine." I tell my sister as I tried my best not to show how much pain I was actually in as I stood on my feet. "Just do as they say."

Lexa shakes her head.

"No," She says in response. "Give me my sister and then I might consider whatever you propose." Lexa orders Pike, staring at him with deadly intentions in her eyes.

"I think something got lost in translation, Commander," Pike says, walking to stand beside me. "Your sister, is here willingly." I gulp at Pike's words. "Aren't you, Jordan?"

Lexa tilts her head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this true?"

I avoid Lexa's gaze and choose not to respond, clenching my jaw.

"Chomouda?" My sister asks me in our native tongue. "Chit set emo--"

"Jordan!" A familiar voice screams out, cutting Lexa off. I turn around to see Raven making her way through the crowd. I smile when she finally made it to me. All I got was a brief glance at her before that Bellamy boy grabbed her. "No! Stop!" She curses out, trying to get out of the stronger man's hold.

"Trust me, Raven." Bellamy says to her. "You don't want to be here."

"Get her out of here." Pike orders which causes me to face him, watching as he loaded one of his smaller guns. "Commander, you either cooperate with me..." He starts, suddenly pointing his gun at me. "Or your sister pays the price."

"You knew about this?" I hear Raven ask Bellamy. His silence gave both her and everyone listening, the answer.

While distracted, I charged for Pike, tackling the man to the ground. In response, my sister yells for war and the next thing we know, there's an all out brawl between the people of Arkadia and the Commanders army. Pike and I wrestled upon the ground, the gun getting lost when I had charged him. The only weapons I had were my hands, so with all the strength I had, I choked Pike to death.

After successfully killing the man, I stood, weaving through the brawl to find Raven. As soon as I was close enough, I engulfed her into a tight embrace.

"Retreat!" I hear someone on the Skaikru side yell. As I'm hugging Raven, I watch as her people run back into Arkadia. I pull away and turn around to see my sister drenched in blood, her hand raised and our people cheering in victory.

I then walk over to my sister, almost replicating the hug that I had just given Raven.

"Sorry to interrupt," Raven's familiar voice says, taking us away from our moment. "But there's something I needed to say."

Lexa turns to me before nodding at Raven.

"I think its pretty obvious, but I'm in love with Jordan," Raven courageously admits. "And I know it might be a little late, but I'm hoping since Pike is gone, your people can forgive mine so we coexist peacefully like we all wanted to."

Lexa pauses for a moment, visibly thinking about Raven's offer.

"I think we can make that work." Lexa says, looking at Raven again before something in the distance caught her attention. Clarke is suddenly here and she runs to Lexa.

Raven and I get the hint and we take a few steps away, engaging in an embrace of our own.

"You're pretty tough," I chuckle to Raven which causes her to look up at me. "Telling my sister that you love me."

"Yeah well, someone needed to state the obvious." Raven said with that cute smile of hers.

"I guess so," I say softly in response, leaning down to capture Raven's lips into a kiss. "But to be fair, I did say it first."

"Say what, first?"

"I love you," I said which caused Raven to tilt her head in confusion. "Ai hod yu in."

"So _that's_ what that means," Raven flashes that cute smile again and nod. 

"I should've told you a lot earlier." I tell Raven, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

All was well for a moment, Lexa, Clarke and our people were happy and so were Raven and I. We all decided it would be best if we regrouped tomorrow to discuss what was to happen.

After Lexa left with Clarke and our people, the sky people let everyone go who was wrongfully imprisoned which made a very happy and grateful Lincoln. He thanked me before reuniting with the sky girl he fell in love with. Raven told me about her as we passed the time in the room we now share. We were both buzzing with too much excitement that neither of us could sleep.

"So tell me..." Raven started as she traced a finger across my toned abdomen. "What other words should I know?"

I smiled at this.

"Ai hodnes," I teasingly whisper to Raven which causes to a raise a sexy eyebrow.

"ooh, what does that mean?" She asks as she snuggles up closer to me.

"My love." I answer which immediately causes Raven to shy away with a blush. "I can teach you some basic words, if you want? I've got everything written in my journal."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Raven answers, leaning in to give me a quick peck before letting me get out of the bed.

"I'll be right back," I kissed Raven on the head then turned in the direction of where I needed to go. The room that Raven and I shared was quite big so as well as a bedroom, there was a lounging area. In that said lounging area was where my journal was. I grab my jacket which was resting on a chair and reach into to pocket for my journal, as I do so, I hear something shift. I shrug it off, turning around with a smile, thinking Raven was trying to sneak up on me. "You're efforts are cute, but you can't sneak up on me, ai hodnes."

I walk further into the darkness, expecting to see Raven, but instead I saw nothing.

"Did you find it?" I hear Raven call from the bedroom.

"Yeah--" I went to respond but was cut off with a blow to the back of my head. I quietly groan, turning on my back to see--

**Raven's POV.**

"Can you hurry up?" I call out to Jordan. "It's getting cold in here."

When I didn't hear anything from Jordan, I slid out of bed and put my jacket on before walking into the loungeroom. There was no sign of Jordan anywhere.

"Jordan?" I called before noticing her journal laying on the floor and a small trickle of blood beside it. "Oh no." I said, fearing the worst. Suddenly, feedback is heard from the P.A system.

"Citizens of Arkadia, I have an announcement." A voice says through the speakers. "Come outside."

I exit my room to see countless amounts of people exiting their rooms and going outside to what the commotion was.

When I got outside, all I heard was murmurs and gasps. I then weave through the crowd and am shocked at what I see.

An alive Pike.

"Now that I have your attention..." he starts, shining the lights of the rover on a beaten up Jordan and Lincoln. "It's time to remind you all of what we started."

Pike then takes Lincoln and puts him on his knees. A screaming Octavia appears but is reprimanded by a small gathering of people who still believe in Pike. Without another word, Lincoln is shot dead. Octavia screams again and I was about to head in her direction when a hand grabs at my wrist.

"Raven, no." 

"Are you seriously still standing up for him, Bellamy?" I ask the man, clearly distraught. "He's a murderer."

"So am i." He says as his defence. "And so is she." Bellamy points in the direction of where Jordan was being dragged.

"Let me go!" I cry out, my eyes welling up with tears.

**Jordan's POV.**

_This is the end_ , I say internally to myself as Pike loads his gun again, but the stubborn part of me comes into play and history repeats itself. I tackle Pike again, this time the gun doesn't slip and we fight for it. Pike was on top for a minute, almost about to win but I flipped him over and we fought for the gun again before suddenly, a shot is fired.

All is silent until I stand and look down to see Pikes shirt stained with blood, but it wasn't his. I slowly gaze down my stomach to see a bullet wound. With the last amount of strength I have, I take the gun that was kicked away and shoot Pike dead in between his eyes. I then turn, looking to see Raven before I suddenly fell to the ground.

Raven runs over to me, her eyes flooded with tears. She cradles my head as a woman I've never seen before tends to my wound.

"You're going to be okay." Raven tries to assure me with a kiss to my head.

"Don't be afraid." I tell her, knowing well enough that I wasn't going to recover from this. I was going to die. "My fight is over."

"No it's not." Raven shakes her head. "Just stay with me. I can't lose you."

My thoughts are heavy and I can feel my heartbeat slowing.

"Ai hod yu in, Raven kom skaikru."

<>~<>~<>

**THE END**


End file.
